<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in the rain by dream_painter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199268">Caught in the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter'>dream_painter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short love poem I had stting around. Nothing came of it, bt I still like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065749</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone <br/>So this will be the start of a new series, where I will post a few of m old poems. <br/>Note that I did not count syllables or had a specific rhyme in mind while writing these.<br/>So mostly freestyle.</p><p>This specific one was for a crush I had in Highschool, who I never told I had a crush on her. But I planned to...eventually.<br/>I alos do not have the date of when I wrote this one, but y'know...</p><p>Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caught in the rain</p><p>It is cold<br/>It is wet,<br/>but you are right<br/>there is beauty to be met.</p><p>You don‘t yet know,<br/>but one day, <br/>one day for sure!<br/>I will vow.</p><p>I will vow that:<br/>You are not <br/>my stars,<br/>You are not <br/>my sun,<br/>You are not <br/>my moon.<br/>You are my rain,<br/>my rainbow.</p><p>It is cold <br/>It is wet,<br/>but there ‘s a feeling<br/>in my chest<br/>no longer will I be able <br/>to hold it back<br/>I hope you won‘t think I jest,<br/>when I tell you: </p><p>When I tell you,<br/>one day,<br/>one day for sure!<br/>You are my treasure,<br/>my treasure at the end of the rainbow</p><p>the rainbow you helped me discover<br/>for only you may be my lover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>